As vehicle road speed increases, the air drag on a moving vehicle may increase. Various features may be added to the vehicle reduce air turbulence and to increase the aerodynamic efficiency of a moving vehicle, especially a vehicle moving at a relatively high speed. For example, airfoils or other features may be attached to the vehicle exterior to smooth airflow over and around the vehicle. Various characteristics of the overall vehicle body shape may be tailored to reduce drag (for example, through the rounding or elimination of sharp edges). However, these mitigation measures may have only relatively small effects on drag.